


downtime of chaos

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cute boys being cute, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles takes Derek to his special spot to view the night sky.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	downtime of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

They had packed up Roscoe for the small trek up to Beacon Point and laid out a blanket on top of the plush grass, staring out at the lit town and the twinkling galaxy before them.

“I found this place when I was 12,” Stiles whispers to Derek. “Mom had just died and I ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could and ended up here. I stayed here for hours, screaming and crying into the night. Dad eventually found me, but I always come back here when I need a quiet place. It went from being a place of turmoil to one of solace.”

Derek is looking at him, eyes bright and understanding and Stiles has never felt so _seen_.

“Thanks for sharing it,” Derek whispers back, not wanting to break this mystical moment upon them.

“Always.” Stiles clears his throat and starts to point at the different constellations in the sky. Derek’s fingers come to trace the moles on his cheek.

“And this one? ” He asks. "It's my favorite constellation of all." Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls him into a kiss. “You’re so sappy. If only everyone knew,” Stiles remarks between light brushes of lips.

“Are you going to reveal my secrets to the pack?” Derek asks, pressing soft kisses against every mole he can see, the beautiful marks making up his most loved pattern. One that has nothing to do with the twilight. 

“Nah, I like keeping this secret all to myself,” Stiles says.

Derek reels him in for another kiss, one that Stiles feels down to his toes, every cell vibrating within him and making him feel owned and known and cherished. 

They lay there for a few more hours, stargazing and secret telling and just reveling in being with each other in the rare downtime of chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Star Gazing


End file.
